masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Chaos", not to be confused with the Chaos article, the comprehensive page for magic.'' | rank = | item = Sword Mace Axe Bow Staff | effect = true | swordmace = ''halved'' | axe = ''halved'' | bow = ''halved'' | staff = ''halved'' | all = Doom Damage | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} '''"Chaos" is an Item Power associated with the . It may be imbued on most of the Magical Weapons useable by Heroes via . "Chaos" cuts the Hero's attack strength in half, but causes the weapon to deliver Doom Damage. Some of the 250 premade Items possess this power, and these can be found as Treasure, or more likely, offered by a Merchant. Effect "Chaos" turns a weapon into a dimensional rift that makes devastating attacks. The transformed weapon wreaks such havoc with physical laws that its wielder cannot fight or channel power normally, but there is no defense against it. This item power causes the hero to deliver Doom Damage during the type of attack for which the host weapon is designed, but at half his total strength rounded down. These attack types are, respectively: * Bow: * Staff: * Mace, Sword: * Axe: and (if applicable) Doom Damage is automatic, discarding all , , and calculations, and bypassing all damage reduction. A "Chaos" Weapon, as such, supersedes absolutely every form of defense: a Hero with and an "Axe of Chaos" deals exactly per attack against any target. Strategy "Chaos" is the strongest of the Powers which enable a Hero to pierce through an enemy's defenses, and with due respect to "Haste", is arguably the strongest offensive Item Power. It has a tendency to overwrite other features on heroes, though; namely: * Bonuses To Hit from Magical Items, Blademaster, and * Armor-Piercing attacks * Illusionary attacks Don't spend mana and time creating a chaos weapon if the hero is already flush with these. Alternatively, this single Item Power pre-empts the need for multiple, very expensive, hit bonuses and powers. "Chaos" is expensive enough! Dealing absolute, irresistible damage makes "Chaos" useful in Master of Magic's hardest fights. For example, a mage hero with will deal every time he fires at a Sky Drake, killing the beast in four volleys. Statistically, accompanied by, say, would otherwise require several thousand shots to penetrate the granted by the drake's Magic Immunity and take the creature down. Strive to put "Chaos" in the hands of Ranged and Thrown attackers. These heroes have initiative, and might lay utter waste to the opposition before being exposed to danger themselves. Cost Effectiveness Chaos is only cost effective if you are attempting to bypass magical or missile immunity that raises the defender's shields to 50. Chaos costs 2,000 mana, sufficient mana to enchant a weapon with +6 attack and +3 hit. Assuming a high level hero with 24 attack and a base +2 to hit, this would bring them up to 30 attack and +5 to hit (or a 80% hit chance). This would cause 24 hits on average. Enemy defence typically scales much slower than damage, The highest defence that a non-hero unit has is the Great Wyrm with 12 defence, and this would block 3.6 damage on average. The above mentioned hero would then deal 20.4 damage on average to a great wyrm. On the other hand, the same hero with a chaos weapon would only deal 12 damage after his attack has been halved from 24 to 12. Unless the hero has been affected by multiple curses or other penalties (almost impossible as heroes naturally gain enough resistance via levels to become immune to anything requiring resistance checks), the hero will still do more damage with the +6 attack, +3 to hit weapon than with a chaos weapon. This is true even if the target is a high level enemy hero with 30 defence, and against high defence targets, a weapon with armor piercing would also be much cheaper. The one exception is if the target has magic or missile immunity that raises their defence to 50, in which case Chaos will result in a higher damage output. Acquisition While this Power is always effective (no Hero does automatic damage), experienced heroes have high bonuses that end up being ignored. Create Artifact With , "Chaos" may be added to a Weapon of your own design through Create Artifact. Making strong Items through this spell is an incredibly expensive and time-consuming process. Without Artificer and Runemaster, this power is a sure way of getting your item's casting time and cost to rival that of the Spell of Mastery. The player Wizard cannot begin a game with Artificer, Runemaster, and . To imbue this power along with other good enchantments, it is best to begin with Artificer and Runemaster, because it's impossible to guarantee finding a specific retort unless you are prepared to reload a battle session dozens of times. Direct your efforts as soon as possible to the Chaos Nodes on Myrror in order to obtain the needed six ranks in . Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, there are eleven "Chaos" weapons. This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. "Chaos" Items tend to be heavily-restricted and rarely appear for most Wizards. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Category:Item Powers